List of Chat Group Titles
The chat group names are kind of like the *DING* in TGG and typically come from something someone said. This list is ever growing and is known as "The World Eater" in some culture's. This is in no way complete because, lets face it we're about as "with it" as DeSoto's crew. * Discovering the Greatest Discovery * Chat Group to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad * Into the Chat Group I Go * This Chat Group Is Voq * Braxton's Airlock Roulette * Imaginary English Grandpa * Pie Positive Pod Friends * A Kickass Fuckass Group! * A Ganglia Cult * Words words words * Eye Licking and Bone Touching Enthusiast Club * Delicious Slice of Jesus * Betwwwnn Anybedsages * Braxton's Airlock DAB0 * Non Sequiturs All the Way Down * Conversational Klingon by Christmas: a 10-part Series * Grandma's Surprise Birthday Party * Grandma's Surprise goatse Birthday Party * War Stories: A Ken Burns Documentary * Detroit Knuck City * Cheese Is Love Cheese Is Life! * A really immature sausage fest * This is probably the most I've ever talked about cocaine before lunchtime * You will all be braxsimillated. Resistance is futile. * Holy Clapp! * A FestiVoq For The Rest Of Voq? * Whiskey For My Horses * ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� ���� (Those are supposed to be Canadian flags.) * A Thunderous Clash Of Knucks * We Ride For Sam Tregar * Morons All the way down * Do You Even Binturong Bro * Vulvas For Days * Time-delayed Laugh Track * Non-consentual poop touching * Human Offal Hoarders * Chat Group: Haircast * Good Old Hometown Knuck * I wouldn't "hookup" with a "client" * Countdown to Airlock! * Dog Dick Mind Meld * Voq Dick Mind Meld * "Worfing Her Keiko" * Ersatz White Chicks * Oh, he's a Pumpkin Fucker * Oh, he’s an (attempted) Pumpkin Fucker * The Khan Fucking Academy * I AM BECOME WINE * Three Hour Funk Block * Prime Your Nipples! * Better Than Car Talk! * Really Adorable Assholes * Cream His TANK * FINALLY a reason to pee on my phone * DeSoto DeSoto Make Me A Match * Fish artist? * DeSoto: After Dark * LOOK UPON ME, MORTALS, FOR I AM COVERED IN THE SPERM OF SATAN! * Fuck You, Sun * We're All Girlfriends In Here * Upswept Knuck and Sexual Nouns * Monday aka The Black Death: Part 2 * Monday aka The Black Death: Part 2 feat. Possible Spoilers * Rick Berman HateCast * FoD Cuddle Puddle * Good things about BJs * Fake Sexy Claus * Adam is the New Voq * A group of like-minded freaks * War Stories: The Ex Files * War Stories: Auditions. Wednesday Nights On FOD. * Bloofchat * Going Full Darmok * THINHS * Cold Feet, Warm Testicles * USS Bad Mother Fucker * Ersatz Phone Call * Ersatz Twerkaholic Strippers * Ersatz Podcast With Derrick And Braxton * Future Family Poisoners * Giffed for his pleasure * Parents of the Year * Terrible and inappropriate is kind of our thing * Body Part Roulette * So Jaded. Hahahaha! * Binturongs started this war * DINNA LAIGHT THE VAIHBREHTAHR * One of those awkward non crotch touching hugs * The Honey Games * YELLING ABOUT BEER * YELLING ABOUT "BEER" * Shrinkage and cannibalism * Even Vaudeville Had Standards * Invisible Housesitters * NOTHING MATTER NOW * Love Fest 2: Secret of the Ooze * Zexy "Honeyed" Bozom * An Airlock Refractory Period * Full Lord of the Fliez in here * Gimme More Donut Porn * He's like the Roadhouse Patrick Swayze of Koalas * Running Out Of Lumburgh's * Running Out Of Lumburghs * You don't want to come across a Dong with the Clapp * Sweet, If Unlikely * No Bloof Bleef Guys * FRANCH LOAF * Naked and Australian